disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno (Cinderella)
Bruno is a bloodhound from Disney's 1950 movie Cinderella and its sequel. Bruno is Cinderella's dog, and a friend of the mice. He was voiced by James MacDonald (who also voiced Jaq and Gus) in the original film, and by Frank Welker in the sequel. Characteristics Background When Bruno was a puppy, he was given to a younger Cinderella as a gift from her father. After Cinderella's father's died, Bruno and Cinderella grew up together under the hand of Cinderella's evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, who has two daughters Anastasia and Drizella and the cat Lucifer, whom Bruno hates. Personality Bruno is very loyal, and very understanding to Cinderella. However, he has little patience for Lucifer which usually causes him to get sent out of the house due to Cinderella's stepmother's rules. Design Bruno is a big dog with red-brown fur covering most of his body. He has a black nose, flappy ears, a tail, light-brown eyes, sharp nails that are usually always sticking out, and three little hairs like Goofy's on his head. Appearances Cinderella In the 1950 film Cinderella, Bruno is first shown chasing Lucifer in his sleep. Lucifer gets back at him by pretending that Bruno has hurt him, which gets the dog sent outside. In the middle of the movie, Bruno watches Cinderella run outside to the garden, wearing her torn-up dress to cry on the bench nearby. He and Major look sad for the fact that Cinderella is not going to the ball. Then they see a fog with sparkles stars is heading to Cinderella, which turns out to be the entrance of the Fairy Godmother. Bruno is turned into a footman by Fairy Godmother for Cinderella's coach to take her to the ball; on the stroke of midnight, when the spell is broken, he is turned back into a dog. Bruno is shown to be happy that Cinderella was having fun at the ball and dancing with Prince Charming. Near the end of the film, after Lady Tremaine locks Cinderella in her bedroom and Lucifer traps Gus and the key under a cup before he can free her, she told her bird friends to get Bruno. The birds try to wake Bruno up, with Major helping them. Bruno then come to Cinderella's rescue, scaring the cat into jumping out the window, finally getting back at Lucifer. Bruno is last seen joining Cinderella's honeymoon. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second movie, Bruno appears only in the first segment, Aim to Please. He is so happy about Cinderella returning to her castle from her honeymoon that he gives her a kiss in the face. The next morning, a sharp and snobbish woman named Prudence enters Cinderella's room, where she finds Bruno sleeping in Cinderella's bed; he licks her face in response. Bruno oddly didn't appear in the third movie Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Disney Princess (Game Boy Advance) Disney Cinderella: Magical Dreams (Game Boy Advance) Comics Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Bruno makes a cameo appearance in his footman form in the game. Disney Parks Cinderella's Golden Carousel Fantasmic! Trivia * Bruno was voiced by James MacDonald, who was also the voice of Pluto. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Royalty Category:Pets Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Silent characters Category:Animals that were turned into humans Category:Characters in video games